Romantica Seduce
Romantica is a guardian of seduce. She is a part of the hybrid race between cupid and succubus. Her workshop is Guilty Office. She is best friend with Dark sister and enemy toward Laila and Valentina. Appearance Romantica appear to be grown woman in her late 30 and full of zombie white make up. She like t o wear purple and her uniform has a purple kiss logo. She like to wear purple lipstick. Background Romantica is born from a father of Cupid race and mother of Succubus. She is more proud of herself as an succubus than a cupid. Ever since her childhood, she keep getting bully by other cupid due to her blood. When growing up, she start her own business that crushing love story. She make your secret admire fall in love with others, she also cause affair in marriage. She create Love Triangle situation between your best friend and your love one. She is bestowed her title of guardian by Chaos Elder - Zahhak after her achievement. Story As leader of Cupid race, Romantica hate Valentina but always try to seduce Alex and Cupid (Brother). Romantica hate Laila due to her being the guardian of protecting those who broke their heart. Romantica tips off James of hereabout of the love palace. Reason in James attacking love palace. Romantica also the one teach them how to capture Cupid race with reject love letter, broken marriage ring and gift of Affair. Romantica appear to have some connection with chaos cycle. They task her to break as many love relationship as possible. The lesser the true love in the world, The stronger the evil is. Her famous handy work is the Love Rival in the City of Troy. At her guilty office, there is a giant globe that show purple light around the world. Above the floating globe, there is a pond below where million of spirit tadpole. Each tadpole is the thought of human secretly interest in another. If any couple secretly find their colleague ,friend or stranger is attractive. A spirit tadpole will be born in the pool. Romantica will use this tadpole and grown it into a full frog. With the full grown frog, the poison will be extract and use as poison dart. It will poison the mind of couple slowly breaking them apart. Power and Abilities As a Guardian of seduce, she has the base power of a cupid and power of Succubus. She consider power as she rival Valentina in term of her business with Chaos cycle backing her up Seduction Dream- She can cast dream of lust into the couple and put seduction thought about other. Lust Potion - '''She appear to be able to mix a lust potion that cause couple to have huge demand of lust over their action. '''Evil Dart - As her, she dont use bow and arrow. She use blowpipe and dart. Her evil dart can neutralize Love Arrow. if the target is not hit by love arrow, she can cause them to lust over others. Hate Aura - A skill she learn from dark sister, within her aura, she can cause quarrel among couple. Pond of Lust Tadpole - A pond that gift to her by Reality as Rea need someone to keep reality in check. Not everyone get their crush. Relationship 'Jack'[[Jack/Jack Frost| Frost]] She try to seduce him before and almost have her chances. 'Valentina Love' She is determine to get rid of all cupid in the world starting with Valentian Max[[Max Black| Black]] She suppose to be the canditate of Lust holder instead of Lizzie LongShadow but she rejected the position. Quotes *I know what is your true desire. *Give in to your desire, there no ashame to it. *Do it first, and apologize later *You so bored over her already. Time to find a new one. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Trivia * The photo come from Zombizou https://www.pinterest.com/search/pins/?q=zombizou&rs=typed&term_meta[]=zombizou%7Ctyped Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Jona19992 Category:Guardians Category:Chaos Cycle